Bodak
Bodaks were what was left of a humanoid that had been destroyed by the touch of pure evil, such as that of a nightwalker. Undead creatures devoid of personality or a soul, bodaks were cruel and relentless hunters, either of their own volition or at the behest of some greater power, such as the nightwalker that created them. Ecology Description Bodaks resembled their living form to a certain extent, being roughly the same size and shape. However, there are differences which are immediately obvious to the eye. Bodak skin where a deathly, pale white or gray, devoid of any hair at all. More eerie still is their face, which is twisted into an inhuman visage of sheer madness and horror with empty, white eyes. Like many undead creatures, bodaks have an inherent weakness against brilliant light, and therefore shun sunlight whenever they are able to. They are, however, completely invulnerable to disease or poison and have a strong resistance against the effects of necrotic power. Abilities Bodaks possessed a number of unusual abilities granted to them by their undead state. For instance, each bodak has the capacity to gaze into the soul of a nearby creature, gravely injuring or killing them if they are already weakened, an attack often known as a “death gaze.” Those killed with this gaze are likely to subsequently become bodaks themselves. Similarly, bodaks project an aura of death around them, injuring and hindering the actions of any creature within roughly twenty-five feet of them. Psychology Although mostly devoid of any semblance of their past selves, bodaks occasionally experience flashbacks of their life, an occurrence sometimes triggered within combat. In such cases, a bodak may take pause for a moment, stopping whatever it is doing. If an enemy triggered this flashback, the bodak is less likely to take effective action against the enemy for sometime thereafter. Overview Many undead are feared for the terrible powers they possess; but none where more so than the dreaded bodak. This foul creature was the result of a humanoid being utterly destroyed by necromantic energy. The surge of negative energy combined with the pain and anguish of the victim sometimes reform into a fearsome undead monstrosity. Bodaks were found skulking in the deepest corners of the world. They hide from the light; especially sunlight, as it burns their impure flesh. These creatures had the barest semblance of memories from their previous life; but often nothing that will help anyone who knew a bodak when they were still living creatures. All that remains is anguish and hatred. Bodaks are absolutely evil and seek only the destruction of all living things. This desire is easily achieved by a bodak, as its mere gaze is deadly. Anyone who locks eyes with a bodak will die instantly and himself return as a bodak within one day. Although bodaks can have slight variations in form, they all appeared to be gray-skinned humanoid creatures with hairless bodies. Their white, empty eyes are sunken into their skull-like head. Some bodaks where gaunt, while others had muscular definition. Trivia (TBA) Category:Races Category:Undead Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures